The Fight for Sakura
by HermioneKrum fan
Summary: Three years later. Naruto comes back to fing that Sakura is taken. And she is an ANBU. But to his supprise... Read in order to find out who Sakura is taken by. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**The fight for Sakura.**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Return and a Mission.**

**"Hey! Sakura! Want to go on a date with me tonight?" Naruto asked.**

**"Sorry, Naruto. I already have a date tonight.: Sakura said. **

**"With who?" Naruto asked.**

**"With me." Kiba said with Akamaru by his side.**

**"How about tomorrow?" Naruto asked.**

**"Sorry, Naruto. Actually..." Sakura started to say.**

**"... Actually she's going on a mission, with me." Neji cut in. **

**"I didn't know you were on the ANBU team. If you don't mind me asking, who's on your team?" Naruto asked.**

**Sakura and Neji looked at each other and nodded.**

**"The only other three on my team are Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi." Sakura said.**

**"How long is your mission? Wait KAKASHI's an ANBU?" Naruto said half yelling.**

**"It'll last for a week, with travaling." Neji said.**

**"Do you think you could after you guys get back." Naruto said.**

**"Sorry. Yes Kakashi is an ANBU." Sakura said.**

**"whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy????????????" Naruto asked, tiered of getting turned down.**

**"The teams got tranning. And then the team's having dinner together." Sakura said.**

**"Whose the captian of your team?" Naruto asked.**

**"Your looking at him." Neji said**

**"Neji can't you..." Naruto started to say.**

**"... Sakura we need to get to the gate, so we can head out." Sakura and Neji already had their stuff.**

**At Konoha's Gate**

**"Sorry we're late." Sakura said.**

**"Thats ok." Shikamaru said. "Plus your not as late as Kakashi."**

**Afew seconds later. Kakashi said "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path..."**

**"Kakashi, can you just say you went to the momorial stone?" Sakura said. **

**"you guys ready?" Neji asked.**

**"YES!" both Sakura and Kakashi said.**

**Somewhere in Konoha**

**Naruto was walking through Konoha, when he felt a familiar chackra. Suddenly he stopped and said "WHO'S THERE?"**

**The person was Hinata. Naruto was supprised whe he saw Hinata grown up. He only knoticed her when she said " N-Naruto-kun."**

**\"Thank you. I'm sorry Naruto, I can't talk team 8's tranning. You might want to go tell hokage-sama that your back." Hinata said. "Sorry Naruto, but I have to go train."**

**At the Ramen shop**

**"Can I get a beef Ramen?" Naruto asked the shop owner. The shop owner was Ayume.**

**"Ok." Ayume said. A few seconds later when Ayume handed Naruto the bowle of Ramen and saw that it was Naruto. "Naruto?"**

**"Ayume, Where's the old man?" Naruto said.**

**"The old man retired a few years ago. I'm running the shop now." Ayume said.**

**"I must of been gone longer then I thought. When did this shop change owners?" Naruto said.**

**"About 4 years ago." Ayume said.**

**"NARUTO?" Lee said.**

**"Lee is that you?" Naruto asked.**

**"Yes it is. How ling have you been back?" Lee asked.**

**"I've been back for a little over an hour. I've already seen Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Sakura." Naruto said. After he saw Lee looking away, he said"Sorry about mentioning Sakura's name. Are you still crushing on her?"**

**"Actually I didn't know how to you know that I'm over her. I've been over her a year and a half, after you left." Lee said.**

**"What's up with her and Kiba?" Naruto asked.**

**"Actually they've been going out for three and a half years." Lee said. "well I've got to go train.**

**At the Hokage Tower**

**Tsunade was sleeping until she heard Naruto knock on the door, and said "Come in!!!"**

**"Hi," Naruto said.**

**"Naruto, How was your tranning?" Tsunade asked.**

**"It went well, Is it true what I heard abot Sakura?" Naruto said.**

**"If your talking about her becoming my apprentace and her dating, then it is true." Tsunade said.**

**"One of the people from team 7, I haven't seen is Sai, What's happened to him?" Naruto asked.**

**"I'm right here." Sai said as he took off his ANBU mask.**

**"I didn't know you were an ANBU." Naruto said.**

**"I've been an ANBU for almost 3 years now." Sai said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fight for Sakura**

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

**Sakura,Neji,Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Kiba and Akamaru's mission was to escort a group of shinobi from the Waterfall village. One of the people in the group was the current village leader. The village leader was Shibuki. At this point they were half way to the Waterfall village. When Shibuki first saw Akamaru, he was startled.**

**"Hey, miss." Shibuki said to who he was thinking was Sakura.**

**"Yeah!" Sakura said.**

**"You look like someone I know." Shibuki said.**

**"If your talking about Sakura, the it is me." Sakura said.**

**"Wow! Look at you. Your all grown up." Shibuki said.**

**"Thank you." Sakura said. "By the way, How's the village repairs coming?" **

**"thet're done." Shibuki said.**

**"That's good."Sakura said.**

**"Kakashi, let me guess, you two know him." Kiba said.**

**"Yes, team 7 escorted him back to the waterfall village." Kakashi said.**

**As Kiba and Akamaru were walking up to were Sakura and Shinuki were, Shibuki headed back to talk to Kakashi. **

**"Hey, Kakashi." Shibuki said.**

**"Hey! What's up?" Kakashi asked.**

**"What's up with Sakura and that boy with the dog? On top of that why did he bring his dog on the mission?" Shibuki said.**

**"Those two are boyfriend and girlfriend." just as Kakashi said that, Sakura and Kiba grabed eachother's hand. "He brought his dog, because he's from Konoha's Inuzuka clan."**

**"Ok." Shibuki said. "The last time we saw each other, she was crushing on someone else. What happened?"Shibu said.**

**"It's probaly none of my buisness, but how long have hey been going out?" Shibuki said.**

**"Actually thy've been going out for over 3 years, yesterday." Kakashi said.**

**"Hey! Shibuki, we're here!" Sakura said, yelling back at Shibuki.**

**"Ok." Shibuki said. Just then Shizuku came out to say hi to Shibuki.**

**"Lord Shibuki!" Shizuku said. "oh, hi Sakura."**

**"Wow! Shizuku look at you. Your pratically grown up." Sakura said.**

**"Actually next year I'll be old enough to greduate from the waterfall ninja academy." Shizuku said. "Wow!..."**

**"Shizuku you look supprised." Sakura said.**

**"Well look at you. Your pratically grown up. Can you please take off your mask?" Shizuku said.**

**"I would, but I can't while we're outside. I probally if we're inside a house." Sakura said looking back at Neji.**

**e already know, isiz the captian of the team. All everyone saw was Neji knodding.**

**At a house in the Waterfall village**

**Actually the house their at is Shibuki's. "Here we are!" Shibuki said. On the inside of Shibuki's house.**

**"Shibuku..." Sakura said. "...Oh there you are. Are you ready." **

**"Yes." Shizuku said, as Sakura took off her ANBU mask.**

**"Wow! Last time we saw eachother we were both a little younger." Shizuku said. "How's your traning been going?" The next thing Shizuku saw was Sakura and Kiba started kissing each other. Because Shizuku was supprised, she ran to see if Shibuki knew. "Lord Shibuki!"**

**"Yes, Shizuku." Shibuki said.**

**"Did you know that they were going out?" Shizuku said. **

**"Actually I just found out today." Shibuki said. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Look there." Shizuku said. Just as they both turned to lips look, and Sakura and Kiba's lips were still locked. **


End file.
